With You
by Across the Stars
Summary: Series of Anidala oneshots written a while ago. I might add more later. R and R please!
1. The Meadow

**Hey Guys!**

**This is Across the Stars. You may recognize this story from around February. I'm in the process of consolidating my profile and have decided to compile all of my Star Wars oneshots into one "story"**

**WARNING: if extreme fluffy goodness causes you to gain weight, die of an insulin overdose, or wild boar attacks, I am not responsible. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters & I am not making money off of this fic. Everything belongs to George Lucas. Except for my idea, which I would appreciate if you didn't steal it. **

**Here we go!**

It started out with a childish game of tag. They were lying in the meadow, just enjoying the sunshine and the peace. Light conversation bubbled between the two young lovers.

She spoke of the future she wanted for her country. He didn't say much at all. He just drank in the sight of her, while she lost herself in his deep blue eyes. Those eyes reminded her of the lake she had spent so much time on when she was a child.

There came a lull in the conversation. All they could hear was the gentle humming of dragonflies and the sound of the wind blowing softly. It was perfect peace. Both of them began to speak at the same time. Nervous laughter was in the air.

"You go first."

"No, you!"

"Alright…Padme?

"Yes, Annie?"

He rolled over onto his side and faced her. Anakin leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You're it!"

Padme couldn't believe he remembered. It had been at least ten years since they played tag. _Anakin must have remembered that it was my favorite game as a child_, she mused. She threw her arm over to the side to tag him, but she was too late. Anakin was already running across the meadow.

Padme jumped up and chased after him. She was gaining on him now, she could feel it. She leapt forward, arm outstretched, trying to grab his ankle. Once again, she failed. Anakin had risen up into the air and was hovering out of her reach.

"That's not fair! You're a Jedi!"

He laughed. It was a wonderful sound. Anakin just kept levitating, taunting her. Padme jumped up, but he rose up once more. It was fun teasing her. She jumped again, but couldn't reach.

"Shorty!" he called, baiting her. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Anakin, you come down here right now and play properly!" she pouted. Anakin hovered for a moment, as if debating whether to listen to her or not. He then floated slowly to the ground.

"Thank y…" Anakin was running towards her. Padme screeched and ran pell-mell across the field. He picked her up from behind and knocked her to the ground. Anakin pinned her arms over her head and said,

"I win."

The kiss they shared was full of summer, light, carefree. It was wonderful, and for once, Padme didn't protest. Why ruin a perfect moment?

**Review please!!!! **


	2. The River

_This is one of my many ideas that came to me while watching ROTS._

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or the song belongs to me._

_Only the idea does._

_I wrote this a while back….here it is in my shiny new oneshot collection!_

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_

The River

**Anakin felt as if his life was slipping away in front of his eyes.**

**He was on some god-forsaken planet that was spewing lava, **

**engaged in a heated lightsaber battle with his best friend. **

**And the worst part was, he couldn't stop himself.**

**It made absolutely no sense at all.**

**He should be on Naboo, with Padme awaiting the birth of their child.**

**Yet here he was, balancing on a scrap of metal in the middle of a lava river.**

**It made not sense.**

**He could feel the anger that was coursing through him ebbing away.**

**His thoughts were replaced by the lyrics of some inane song from his childhood.**

**Why was he remembering this now?**

**The lyrics fought their way into the front of his mind.**

"_**Like the prodigal son, I was out on my own, now I'm trying to find my way back home. In the city I was a sinner, I've done a lot of things wrong, but I swear I'm a believer…"**_

**These words should mean nothing to Darth Vader, but they did mean something to **

**Anakin Skywalker. **

**Anakin Skywalker ****never ****would have put Padme in danger. **

**But that didn't stop Vader from using the Force to choke her, did it?**

"_**Baptized in the river, I've seen a vision of my life, and I want to be delivered"**_

**Where would this take him?**

**In defeating Obi-Wan, what would he accomplish?**

**Anakin began to realize that this was **

**The wrong thing to do.**

**If he continued on this path, he would lose Padme forever. **

**He would die without her.**

**She would want him to stop, **

**Do what was right…**

**What could he do?**

**If he stopped fighting, Obi Wan would surely run him through.**

**If he called out to him, Obi Wan would think it was a trap.**

**What could he do?**

**Then suddenly, Anakin knew what to do.**

**He jumped. **

**Jumped on to the bank of the river of lava, taking Obi Wan by surprise.**

**He powered down his lightsaber and placed it on the ground as Obi Wan was rearing back to strike him.**

"**Stop!" Anakin cried. "Obi Wan, I'm sorry! Please, Obi Wan don't kill me, I'm sorry!"**

**He was sobbing now, something he hadn't done since the death of his mother. **

"**Please. I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to fight you anymore."**

**Obi Wan was breathing heavily, trying to decide if this was a trap.**

**Anakin looked up at him and Obi Wan noticed something.**

**Anakin's eyes were no longer the Sithy yellow they had been for the whole fight.**

**They were startlingly blue again. **

**Maybe he was telling the truth.**

**He offered his hand to his former Padawan warily,**

**Hoping that it would still be attached in a few moments.**

**Anakin took it, and Obi Wan's hand was still connected to his arm.**

"**Thank you, master."**

_**The song is called "The River", and it is by Good Charlotte. I do not own the song, Anakin or Obi Wan. They belong to GC and George Lucas**_

_**Reviews please!!**_


End file.
